Perfect Family?
by ZimVader0017
Summary: While staying over at a Japanese ryokan, Berwald and Tino face some unexpected problems that come with the responsibility of caring for two young is would be my first Hetalia fanfic. The pairing is SuFin or Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna) and Finland (Tino Väinämöinen) for those who are unfamiliar with the webcomic.
1. Chapter 01-Arrival to Japan

**Chapter 01~Arrival to Japan**

Tino was bouncing with excitement. It wasn't because he was visiting Japan for the world meeting, he had already been in Japan many times before. He hadn't, however, stayed at a traditional Japanese inn before. He had heard that they were usually quite expensive as they were a rarity in a country where the latest technology was always the popular attraction. So imagine his surprise when they told him upon his arrival that Kiku Honda, the representative of Japan, had reserved one of those inns for the visiting countries as a special treat. Although, he also suspected that the rather quiet and reserved nation had wanted to go back to a much simpler and peaceful retreat to escape the usual bustle from the city.

Next to him, his unofficial "husband" walked through the crowd while he read the directions to the inn. He wasn't worried about bumping into anyone, his intimidating height was enough to part the crowd and make a path. He did occasionally lift his eyes from the paper and street signs to keep tabs on the two young boys who walked infront of them. Said young boys, the micronation of Sealand and Ladonia respectively, were currently in some sort of race to be in front of the group. Of course, it was more speed walking than running, as they were well aware that their "parents" would scold them if they went too far ahead in a place they did not know. Tino could understand their enthusiasm, though.

Peter had always been trying to be recognized as a country, but was never allowed to attend a world meeting. Erland was excited as well, but tried to hide it. He considered himself stronger and more qualified as a real country than Sealand. In truth, he was also nervous at the possibility of meeting the bigger nations at the inn. While they still wouldn't be allowed at the meeting itself, Japan had extended their stay as a sort of holiday to relax and converse about other things that had nothing to do with the current economy problems they were all facing. Taking advantage of that, both Berwald and Tino decided to bring the boys along. Usually they would have to stay at home under the care of their respective Kings and Queens while the older nations attended the meetings, so they didn't see no harm. Besides, a holiday with family wasn't a bad idea.

The walk to the entrance didn't take too long. They had already been driven to a path nearby the small village where the inn was located in. They hadn't had to carry their luggage as it had been already taken to their room ahead of time, so they took their time to take in the sights of the countryside on the way. They were greeted by Kiku himself who welcomed them to his country. He had already met Sealand when he was still part of England, but even while he had heard about Ladonia, like the other nations, he had yet to personally meet him.

"Welcome to Japan, Suu~ēden-san and Finrando-san. Shīrando-kun, nice to see you again. You must be Ladonia. I am glad to finally be meeting you. Your rooms are this way. If you like, after you have settled in, you are welcome to explore more of the building and the garden as the meeting does not start for a couple of hours. Someone from the staff will come get you when it is time for the meeting. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Kiitos, Japani."

Kiku gave them a warm smile and bowed before leaving their room. The room they were assigned to was beautiful. It was also bigger than expected with paper walls that separated a small sitting room from the two bedrooms and a tea room, like a small apartment. The paper doors in the sitting room opened up to an outdoor hallway that led to a garden with a small pond. As it was the early hours of the morning, there was a cool breeze flowing in from the windows and you could hear the occasional chirping of a bird. Tino sighed happily and hummed while he helped the boys with their luggage, not noticing the loving stare coming from Berwald as he watched him move around the room.

"Mama, can we go exploring in the garden now that we finished unpacking?"

Tino looked at Peter and sighed a little in disdain. He hadn't been able to make the boy stop calling him mama, and Berwald hadn't been much help with that either, what with calling him his wife all the time. Either way, he supposed that it was better than nothing at least, so instead he offered his adopted son a bright smile.

"Tietenkin voit. Just try to stay out of trouble, okei?"

Peter nodded vigorously while Erland didn't look too pleased with having to spend more time with Sealand, but followed him out into the garden anyway. After they were gone, Tino felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He looked up to see the tall Swede looking out into the garden, keeping a careful eye on the boys. 'Well,' Tino mused, 'he was a viking once. I shouldn't be surprised that he's acting overprotective of them. He's always like this.'

"They're always so full of energy, aren't they?"

"Mm, they're young."

"I'm glad that we will be able to relax for a while before we have to face the chaos that this week's meeting will be."

Berwald didn't respond, but the sudden kiss on his cheek was enough to tell him that he agreed. He then moved away from Tino to get his papers and clothes ready for the meeting. After watching the boys, who were looking inside the pond at the moment trying to see some koi fish, he turned around and decided to get things ready as well. This was going to be a long day.

 **Hey, guys! Oh my gosh, I haven't written or updated anything in months! I am so sorry! School has been a bit hectic, and so it caused a bad bout of writer's block.**

 **As you can see, I recently got into Hetalia and obviously this has become one of my favorite pairings. As the description said, this came as a dream to me, and so I'm using it as an exercise to break the block. I don't know how long this will be or when I will have time to update, so expect some irregularities. I'll try to update my other stories if I end up getting some sudden inspiration while writing this one.**

 **I love you guys. Whenever you leave a review it makes my day :D**

Translations:

 **Suu~ēden** = _Romanization of スウェーデン which means Sweden in Japanese_

 **Finrando** = _Romanization of フィンランド which means Finland in Japanese_

 **Shīrando** = _Romanization of シーランド which means Sealand in Japanese_

 **Kiitos** = _Thank you in Finnish_

 **Japani** = _Japan in Finnish_

 **Tietenkin voit** = _Of course you can in Finnish_

 **Okei** = _Do I really need to translate this one?_


	2. Chapter 02-The Problem With Danes

After making sure that they had all the paperwork ready and that neither Sealand nor Ladonia wouldn't be getting into mischief while they were gone, they had a small morning snack before leaving for the meeting. Usually they lasted a long time, and while they would have breaks from time to time, it was better to arrive with the stomach appeased for the moment. Besides, Tino doubted that the light breakfast they had before leaving for Japan would suffice.

On the way to the meeting room, they greeted the other nations who were staying at the ryokan. Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland (the countries of France and Britain respectively) were, as usual, arguing with each other about some mundane thing. When they noticed that Berwald and Tino walked past them, Arthur nodded in acknowledgement while Francis winked at them before returning to the previous argument. Tino let out a quiet chuckle. It was well known by the rest of the countries that those two had a complicated relationship. One time they even got caught making out in the broom closet, and unfortunately for the Brit, that made him the butt of Alfred's jokes for a week.

Speaking of the North American nation, he was walking a couple of feet ahead of them, animatedly talking to a young man who seemed to be the spitting image of him and who was also carrying a small polar bear.

Matthew Williams, otherwise known as Canada, would nod slightly, knowing that with the speed in which Alfred was speaking he didn't have a chance at getting a word in anyway. Of course, the boy was normally quiet and soft spoken, so even if the american had given him a chance to speak, he probably would have had trouble hearing him.

Tino felt a tremor run through Berwald and was confused until he realized that he had just laughed. When he looked up at him, he noticed that he was looking at the twins with a small, almost unnoticeable smile. That's when he remembered that centuries before the rest of Europe had even imagined that another continent existed, the vikings had already set foot on North America, meaning that Berwald was probably remembering the mischievous and hyperactive toddler the young representative of the US had been.

Nothing much had changed. While he was 240 years old, as a country he technically was still in his teens, and so Alfred F. Jones, aka the United States, was still prone to doing pranks and throwing crazy parties that lasted to the next day.

They finally reached the meeting room, quickly going to the assigned seats next to the other Nordic nations. Emil Steilsson, otherwise known as Iceland, looked up from trying to keep his puffin from scattering his papers again to give them a nod as a greeting. Next to him, Lukas Bondevik (Norway) nodded as well, although he did have a small smirk because they had entered the room holding hands. Tino frowned at him a bit as a warning to not make fun of them. That just made Lukas's smirk wider.

"Hej! Vil du sidde ved siden af mig?"

Tino turned around searching for the cheerful man who owned the loud voice. Mikkel Densen* was wildly waving his arms around while pointing to the seat next to him. Berwald let out a low growl, which the Danish country didn't seem to notice. This was going to be bad if he didn't do something.

Sweden and Denmark didn't always see eye to eye, and even though they had been more cordial with each other in recent years, Berwald still felt a tinge of irritation towards the Dane. Especially since Mikkel lost all sense of self preservation when intoxicated and would occasionally try to flirt with Tino, which obviously didn't sit well with the Swede.

"Olen pahoillani, Tanska, but we have assigned seating and that one belongs to Sveitsi. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to have his seat taken."

"Okay, then can we all meet for lunch? We're the Nordic 5, we should stick together!"

Tino nodded in agreement before Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) called the meeting to order. Sitting next to Berwald, Tino sighed quietly, hoping that the lunch break would go smoothly.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Hi, guys! New countries were introduced! I know that most of you already know who they are, but some people don't know or remember their human names, so I added the countries next to them to be helpful.**

 **Now, I would like to add a little warning here. This is a SuFin fanfic, but I did add a hint of FrUK in here, and that's all there's going to be. I'm writing a warning because I've noticed that in other fanfictions that featured FrUK had a lot of comments complaining about it and basically spamming the review section with exclamations like "No FrUK, USUK!", "NOTP!", etc. It's really annoying, and also, this is my story, I add whatever pairing I want. Plus, like I said, it's only a fun little hint, it's not going to play an important part in the story since it is solely SuFin. Any comments like those will be reported and/or blocked. You have been warned.**

 **You may also be wondering about Denmark's name. Mikkel was one of the names Himayura said that he liked for Denmark and Densen was the surname he also liked. The other names he had considered were _Andersen_ , _Christensen_ , _Arnesen_ , _Simon_ , _Abel_ , _Magnus_ , and _Bertram_. I liked Mikkel better, so I chose that one.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Hej! Vil du sidde ved siden af mig?** = "Hi! Do you want to sit next to me?" in Danish_

 _ **Olen pahoillani, Tanska** = "I'm sorry, Denmark" in Finnish_

 _ **Sveitsi** = Switzerland in Finnish_


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting went on as always: Alfred stating an impossible solution, Arthur disagreeing with him, Francis denying both of them, Kiku agreeing with everything Alfred said to Vash Zwingli's (Switzerland) annoyance, and everything else ended in chaos as more arguments broke out while Ludwig tried to regain control of the situation.

Tino sighed as a lunch break was finally called out and stood up to follow Berwald out the door. He had heard that Kiku had planned to have traditional foods served, and he was excited to try out the different foods.

He knew he had a bad reputation when it came to food. Everyone said that his food tasted horrible (perhaps not as much as Britain's), and he couldn't understand why.

Berwald always seemed content whenever he cooked his traditional dishes, although Tino had a sneaking suspicion that man would eat anything if it was him who prepared it.

 **{AN: I've never had Finnish food, but I've seen pictures and recipes of it, and it honestly doesn't look that bad. I'm very adventurous, so I'm hoping to try it one day, except for anything containing shellfish because I'm allergic.}**

The lunch area was outside in a zen style garden complete with the sand and the sakura trees. It gave a sense of peace, plus the trees gave the air a sweet smell.

There was a big table near the doors where one could pick the food of their choice and then enjoy it while sitting down on one of the many benches scattered around the garden. One could also ask someone from the staff to get a blanket and have some sort of picnic lunch if one desired.

After they had picked their food, Tino spotted Mikkel waving at them enthusiastically from under a tree. Berwald grumbled under his breath, until Tino caught his eye and glared at him as a warning to behave.

He knew that they didn't get along in the best of times, but they were in a meeting, and while the meeting itself was as chaotic as it can be, they should at least try to be civilized. Besides, they had been invited by the quiet Asian nation to stay a couple of more days, it wouldn't be good to make him regret his decision by wrecking the beautiful, and no doubt expensive, garden because of some rivalry.

They sat down on the blanket that had been layed on the patch of grass, Tino immediately starting a conversation with Lukas, who by the looks of it, had been dragged over there by the hyperactive Dane. Emil was absentmindlessly eating rice while he quickly tapped at his phone. Berwald ate his meal silently, listening to Tino, or rather his voice.

He was used to not having lengthy conversations unless they were about some pressing issue that needed everyone's attention. He was a man of few words himself, so he wasn't bothered by the fact that people usually didn't include him in conversations. It made him a good listener, though, so if he felt the need to say something, it would always be well thought out and blunt without room for argument.

This time, he was simply enjoying the sounds around him, the wind in the trees, far off voices of the other countries while they also enjoyed their lunch, and the voice of his beautiful but strong wife.

A loud voice interrupted his relaxation, when Mikkel decided to interrupt Lukas and Tino's conversation.

 **Took me long enough.**

 **I decided to cut this chapter into two parts, I'm just too impatient and I wanted to press "Publish" already XD**

 **(Also, the site I was using to type it up kind of deleted some parts of this chapter that I had to rewrite, so yeah...)**

 **Don't worry, I've already started writing the other part, I just wanted to have this one up as an apology for taking so long.**

 **Anyway, depending on whether I fall asleep halfway (it's already 02:45 am over here), I might have this second part up by tomorrow or Tuesday, but I make no promises.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy even though I take far too long to update.**

 **Cheers! ❤**


End file.
